


don’t hate the player, hate the game

by goldengalaxies



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bisexual Matt Boyd, Crack, Drinking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Neil is hot, POV Kevin, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, vodka aunt!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengalaxies/pseuds/goldengalaxies
Summary: Allison smirks suddenly. “At least I got an up close view of that ass.”“Not a total loss then.” Nicky grins at her and they fist bump.Kevin just sits there watching them, silently judging them and siping his vodka.(neil is a hot stranger at the bar. people try and get with him. kevin drinks copious amounts of alcohol.)





	don’t hate the player, hate the game

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Neil was never signed with the Foxes. The rest of the gang are still a team but nothing is ever specified about the team or Neil’s past so you can make up whatever you want it to be.
> 
> enjoy! <3

It’s a Saturday night and they haven’t got a game until next week, so a trip to the bar around the corner from their dorms is organised.

At first, only the upperclassmen are going, but it’s obvious Nicky wants to join them, so Wymack (strongly) ‘suggests’ that they all go together.

None of Andrew’s group say anything to this, letting Andrew speak for them all (as usual). Normally, the suggestion of team bonding would have Andrew telling coach to fuck off, but, to the surprise of everyone who’s ever met Andrew, he just nods and agrees to go. Kevin almost chokes when this happens, and Dan and Matt exchange wary glances.

Even Wymack looks taken aback at Andrew’s sudden compliance, but doesn’t seem to want to get involved. “Well... good. Don’t get too drunk, maggots, you may not have a game but practise is still on tomorrow morning.” He ambles off, humming to himself.

“Okay.” Renee beams at them. Nicky is the only one to return it, but she doesn’t seem put off. “Meet us back down here at nine.”

“We’ll see you there.” Andrew smiles, seemingly enjoying throwing everyone off guard. Kevin is enjoying this much less, however, when no one says anything else he grudgingly accepts that he’s going to be dragged along as well, so doesn’t even bother to argue.

He supposes it _is_ a bar, so, however painful the evening will be, he can always drown himself in alcohol.

Aaron goes to argue but Andrew immediately cuts off whatever he’s going to say. “You can bring your vixen girlfriend, if you really want.”

Aaron gapes openly at his brother, which Andrew smirks at.

Kevin already regrets this.

It’s not even _that_ awkward on the walk to the bar. At the beginning, Dan kept trying to initiate conversation with the whole group but gave up with the twins and Kevin after getting no reply. Nicky actually responds well to the upperclassmen, however, and the groups mix more than they have in the entire three years when Andrew and Renee join up at the front of the group.

Aaron and Kevin stick to themselves, Aaron glued to his phone, presumedly texting his vixen girlfriend.

“Come on old man, cheer up, there might even be an Exy game on at the bar.” Nicky swings an arm around his shoulder, jostling slightly.

Andrew had stopped his protection over Kevin a few weeks ago, causing Nicky to force him into all sorts of friendly gestures like _hugs_. _Ugh_. It’s times like this he actually misses Andrew’s crazy protection. Absently, he wonders why Andrew stopped in the first place.

Nicky is still watching him, so he begins to protest, though he doesn’t know why he cares. “I’m not old.”

Nicky raises an eyebrow. “Dude you are like the epitome of a grumpy, old alcoholic.” He purses his lips, looking thoughtful. “You know, I could see you as a grizzly trucker with all that obsession with sport, those repressed emotions and the self-inflicted isolation.”

Jesus. Remind him why he came again?

“I’m not obsessed with Exy.” Nicky cackles at that, but Kevin isn’t sure why it’s so funny.

The bar is in full swing by the time they arrive, and the thumping music is already loud enough to put Kevin in a shitty mood.

He sighs as they make their way though the crowd to the bar. He really _is_ an old man.

Minus Allison, who buys herself a fruity cocktail, they simply buy a couple of bottles to share out amongst the group. It takes them almost half an hour to find a big enough booth for the eight of them and Kevin is gagging to just twist the cap and start downing that precious vodka where he stands.

The server taking them to their table brings a number of shot glasses for the group. They all get passed around quickly as the group settles into the booth. Kevin, Aaron, Andrew and Renee sit on one side, Dan, Matt, Allison and Nicky on the other.

Andrew and Renee talk in low tones to each other, and Aaron is still on his phone, meaning Kevin is stuck on his own- he doesn’t know how to talk to the others- not that he minds. Thankfully, Nicky fills the silence with endless babble, gossiping with Matt and Dan about the other people in the bar. Kevin never knew Matt was such a gossip.

“Damn, look at her moves.” Dan says. “She could’ve been a damn good dancer at my club.”

Allison twiddles the pink umbrella in her drink disinterestedly. “Her outfit is atrocious.”

Nicky snickers. “I think I could pull it off.”

Allison actually snorts in return.

The four of them scan the bar, commenting on things from how drunk people are, to their clothes and their dancing. Kevin sits and listens to their drivel, wishing someone would change the conversation to something more interesting. Exy, for example.

“Oh my God, look at _him_.” Nicky says excitedly. Already on his way to absolutely trashed, his balance is all over the place, and it takes him several attempts to actually touch Dan’s shoulder, which he bats frantically.

The three upperclassmen strain their necks to look over at the vague direction of where Nicky points.

Matt whistles lowly. “ _Damn_ , I am so bi.” Kevin jerks slightly in surprise. He hadn’t know that about Matt- though he sees the loose lips as a testimony to how far gone Matt is. Although, he guesses he hasn’t ever spent this much time with Matt before.

“He is _fine_.” Dan says in agreement. They high five each other, which Kevin thinks is weird.

Nicky stands suddenly. “I’m going over.” He sways where he stands, causing Dan to giggle, drunkenly giving him a thumbs up.

It takes only five minutes before Nicky is back, but in that time, Matt and Dan start to make out. Kevin takes this opportunity to sneak away one of the bottles of vodka, which he doesn’t even bother to pour- he just swigs straight from the top.

Nicky returns the table having failed, plopping down onto his seat with a huff. He doesn’t seem embarrassed by being turned down, just plants his palms on the table to lean up over the table to the others in a conspirational way. Dan and Matt finally stop kissing- which Kevin is immensely grateful for.

“He said he doesn’t swing.” Nicky explains, sounding scandalised. “Who doesn’t swing?”

Kevin rolls his eyes from the corner, taking another swig of the bottle in his hands. Lots of people don’t swing, Nicky, he thinks.

Allison speaks for him. “Lots of people. Asexual people, aromantic people, people who don’t want your ugly ass all up in their face.” Allison lists snidely, casually looking at her nails, a smirk playing on her lips. “Maybe he just said that to get you away. Let me try.”

Dan and Matt exchange a look. “This can’t end well.”

Kevin thinks that’s an understatement, but he has nothing else to do but wait for her return, and his bottle is almost empty. He frowns to himself. Where did all the vodka go? He needs more vodka.

The man of their obsession sits behind Kevin, and from this seat, his vision is blocked by the curved walls of the booth. Not that he cares.

He takes another swig, finishing the bottle. He puts it back onto the table where it lands with a sharp ‘bang’ as his hand wobbles. It slides around the table as he grips the top part in his hand, trying to balance it so it lands upright.

His head spins slightly, and he’s drunk enough that when he realises that Aaron has left to go and find his girlfriend and Renee moved over to sit next to Dan, taking Allison’s space. It gives him a good view of Andrew, who, surprising, is typing away on his phone. Kevin’s vision is too blurry to make out what the messages say but he can see a the name ‘Neil’ at the top. His interest is piqued. Since when did Andrew talk to anyone, let alone someone they didn’t know?

He’s ready to ask who Andrew is talking to when Allison comes back, a disgruntled expression on her face. He silently thanks Allison for the interruption- he probably would have gotten his balls cut off.

“Ha!” Nicky says. “You get rejected too?”

“Whatever.” She tosses her hair in irritation.

Allison smirks suddenly. “At least I got an up close view of that ass.”

“Not a total loss then.” Nicky grins at her and they fist bump.

Kevin is lost. Weren’t they bitching at each other just a second ago?

“God, look at that face.” Nicky is already back to drooling openly.

Kevin just sits there silently, judging them and siping his vodka.

* * *

It’s only been an hour an Kevin is _supremely_ bored.

After another round of shots, Dan and Matt join Nicky and Allison who were already on the dance floor. Allison comes over and manages to coax Renee to join her with a charming smile. Aaron had left them almost two hours ago when his girlfriend had shown up. Kevin was surprised at how normal she had seemed.

This left him and Andrew.

He’s somewhat grateful to be left alone, so he doesn’t have to hear one more word about how gorgeous ‘hot bar guy’ is. (Yes. They named him.) On the other hand, it’s taken away his only amusement. Andrew has been silent for almost the entire night, ignoring the others completely. Kevin is pretty sure Andrew has the power to tune out pretty much anything he doesn’t care about.

Lucky. Kevin’s not sure alcohol is going to be enough to erase Nicky’s thirsty ass comments- he just wants to pour bleach into his head and _scrub_.

Andrew unlocks his phone quickly and Kevin spies the last message on his phone sent from this ‘Neil’.

It reads; “Meet me outside the bar.”

Okay, they’ve officially passed into suspicious territory.

He’s not even touching his drink. Kevin eyes him dubiously. He didn’t even ask for cracker dust. Weird.

God, Kevin hopes he isn’t involved in anything too bad- like murder. Wymack would have his head. He sighs, rubbing his temples. Can’t they just have one normal trip out?

Whatever- Kevin just hopes this doesn’t interfere with Andrew’s playing.

* * *

Finally, _finally_ , they leave the bar. Kevin has never wanted to leave somewhere so badly.

A calm silence settles over the crowd for a beat before it’s ruined. “Okay, what the fuck?” Nicky gasps dramatically as they make their way out of the door. He has to admit- there’s never a dull moment with Nicky around. “What is that?”

The group spins around quickly, not knowing what to expect from Nicky’s shocked tone. Kevin’s eyes lock onto what has caught Nicky’s attention immediately.

Across the road from them stands Andrew and a random man swept up in a tight embrace. And they’re _kissing_.

What?

“It’s hot bar guy.” Nicky whispers in awe. “Making out with Andrew.”

 _What_.

He must be hallucinating. Andrew is even _smiling_.

“But-“ Matt slurs. “What?”

Dan isn’t much more coherent. “Hot bar guy. Monster.” She mashes her hands together like a child would, as if to reference to their embrace.

Absently, Kevin wonders if the alcohol is rotting their brains.

“Fuckin knew it.” Allison mumbles half to herself. She stumbles away from the group. “I’m going to puke.”

Renee is the only one who gives her any mind, chasing after Allison to grab her hair just in time for her to spews into a bush. All of their gazes stuck to the couple.

 _What?_ Kevin can’t stop asking himself that question. He stares at the boys in bewilderment.

“But it’s _Andrew!_ ” Nicky sounds appalled. “How did he get the hot bar guy? He has the personality of an aggressive grapefruit!”

The group falls silent for a moment before bursting into giggles. Kevin sighs. They’ve all had _way_ too much to drink.

“Shit, don’t tell him I said that.” Nicky slurs. “I’ll lose my pretty head.”

God help him. Kevin gives up on trying to keep himself mentally stable. These morons are giving him a headache.

“Do you think it’s possible to have a group hallucination?” Matt wonders. “It’s the only possible explanation right now. That, or Andrew has a boyfriend.”

Kevin thinks the first one is much more plausible, personally. They all watch from across the road as the two boys speak for a moment before kissing. Dan and Matt coo gently at the scene, while Allison pukes in the background.

The boys break apart and begin to walk away. The team watches until they turn out of sight.

Aaron stumbles out a second later with Katelyn. Both are swaying heavily as they walk.

Katelyn looks at them, to the corner where they’re all still staring at. “What did we miss?”

Kevin just shakes his head in amazement. The only thing he knows? He is never, _ever_ going drinking with these fools again.

**Author's Note:**

> what we learnt from this: neil is hot, can i get a hell yeah?
> 
> ns i’m happy with the end result- should i change it up? were there any mistakes? let me know please :)
> 
> thank u for reading. comments & kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
